Logic and Love
by Ashna
Summary: A sappy little fic my friend dared me to do. It's Koushiro trying to sort t and trying to face them. SAP WAFF and all that. not half bad really...hrough his own emotions


A challenge has been issued to me and I must meet it! My good friend and fellow author asked me an interesting question. Can I write a story with Just a straight couple. No Yaoi, No Yuri (no fun) ahem did I say that? Anyways I am tempted to write a Taikari buuuut she'd kill me so I wont.

Why you ask would I submit to such drudgery as writing a het fic? Because in turn she will write a yaoi or yuri fic. This is worth the torture. So here I go to write a fic with ONLY a straight couple. That means no secondary yaoi either.......I don't even know who yet.....it can't be citrus fun either.......dang it why'd I agree.

Anyways I'm gonna use this fic to announce the winners of my threesome contest!!!!!!

Third place goes to.....*drumroll*

I don't have their name!!!!!!!!*smacks forehead*  
Okay person you wrote a poem fic about Dai, Hikari and Takeru! Very angsty and I loved it! Please E-mail me and tell me who you are!!!!!!You get a piccy!!!! Who are you oh person of the poem fic of angsty Hikari and Daikeru????Oh who are you where are you!

Second Place goes to...and this was a close one!!!!! On the Road by Empress Of The Eclipse!!! You get to tell me what you want for a short fic. 

I was really torn by this one ya know. On the Road is really good but I had to pick this next one. Why? Well it has more angst then the others. (And that's saying a lot) What did it for the angst is the soul trapped for eternity in it's dead body ect ect ect. And while On the Road did have a threesome/love triangle it wasn't the main focus. Hasn't really become the focus for this fic either but it will. Almost placed second because it isn't finished but I don't mind. This fic is good enough on two chapters!!! Who won you ask? Stop babbling Ashna and tell us?

*Drum roll*

******

**************

**************************

******************************************

*****************************************************

******************************************

**************************

**************

*********

Tiaorami and Confessions of a Vampire!!!!!

Let me say bravo, congrats and what will it be? You get to dictate a new ficcie for me And three piccys of your fave couples, quads whatever. And are you lucky I saw that this was for my contest! Otherwise You wouldn't have won. Silly you were supposed to send it to me! Anyways you won oh happy day!

  
Congrats to the winners thank you all (seven) contestants for entering I enjoyed reading your stuff!!!!Thank you thank you thank you!

On with the challenge. I think I can do this...yes I can.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Love sucks. Who ever invented love was a sadist. It rips up your insides, tortures your nights and makes your muscles weak with fear. It's not a very pleasant feeling to have when it's not returned but worse is not knowing. Do they love you? Do they even care that you exist? Would their life be forever changed if you left it?

How do I know these things about love? Some wouldn't believe I could feel love like this. I'm the stoic one, the logical one. I think things through and emotions don't matter to me. I work on my computer all day never needing human contact.

But no one knows how much I do love. I would do anything for her should she ask. 

Oh sure bring that up. It was silly and a mistake. I couldn't understand then though I wish I had.

The past doesn't matter, I was too young to know what love was yet. I barely knew love when I had it. Emotion took time to work it's way into my life. My parents were a great help in that. They loved me unconditionally. Not because I was made from them but because I was their son. It meant a lot to me and it was hard to tell them but I did.

I even managed to tell Tentomon how much he meant to me. Didn't mean to surprise him like that though. That's something we laugh about now. I think I love you. What a silly way to say it.

Should I try and confess my love now it will be harder and probably come out much more silly then before. Why does love have to be so hard? The bearers of Love even find it difficult. The mess between Sora, Taichi and Yamato has been on going for years now. It's a good thing their such good friends otherwise it might not have turned out so friendly. I wish them all luck. Miyako finally snagged Ken. A surprise to be sure. She had looked everywhere for Love and it took friendship first to give it to her. She's settled for just a kiss instead of instant marriage as she proclaimed when first confessing her crush on a distant celebrity.

Funny how even emotional damaged Ken is better at love then I. But then he's had help learning to love again. Wormmon, his parents, Daisuke and now Miyako. I've never had help, at least not so directly.

Didn't I say that doesn't matter anymore? Yes it was my first brush with anothers emotions. I'd never had my actions or lack there of effect someone so badly. I felt bad later when I looked back on the situation. I should have said something. You've tricked me into talking about this again. Nasty how my own mind works sometimes. Though I doubt people talk to themselves quite so extensively.

Wasn't I originally talking about love? It sucks. Eloquent of me wasn't that? Fitting though. It sucks sums it up. Nothing could change that for me. She wouldn't agree though. She doesn't like giving up much. She's grown away from that over the years. She's grown up. No longer the child she was but much more. Many don't see beyond the smiling eyes and cheerful smile. The trendy clothes and vapid mannerisms. I know her though, as does Miyako. She's a part of Miyako's life and a great influence. If only she could influence those clothes.

She's become so much more then what she was. I could barely manage to speak to her before she grew. Now I wish I could speak to her more often. She's visiting again. Brought presents from New York.

I just realised. I've been avoiding her name. I wonder why? Maybe so the truth wont hit as close to home. I could probably think about that name and how well it suits her for hours. 

I wont though.

Why have I made things worse for myself? Love hurts worse when you add in the unknown and chance for rejection. Had to go do both those things. With just a little button I sealed my fate and officially dubbed myself a masochist. I must enjoy torturing myself this way. 

It's almost time. She said she'd come around now. She has an hour free before going shopping with the rest. The girls that is, the boys plead soccer, band practice, basket ball anything to be freed from change rooms and lingerie stores... I wouldn't mind watching her try on clothes. Bathing suits are best, right up there with lingerie. 

Okay mind out of the gutter. That's quite enough of that. She's almost here and you don't want to embarrass yourself.

The door....well enough of talking to myself. Time to face your masochist tendancy's and talk to her. Just walked down the hall out of your room. That's right keep going to the door. Open the door.  
Smile......okay maybe not ut lets not stare okay?

"Ohayo gozaimasu Koushiro. Ogenki desu ka?"

She asked you something so now you answer. To think some people call me smart.

"H...hai..arigato gozaimasu. Anata wa?"

Well she's smiling.....

"Tsukare mashite...it was a long flight. Still suffering from jet lag."

Another smile...wait she tired. So invite her in bakka.

"Aaah come on in."

Very smooth. Maybe I should have talked to Yamato or Sora before I sent myself into this mess. They both know more about this sort of thing then I do.

"Arigato.."

"How long are you staying for?"

What with you and the idle chit chat today? Well I've never been good at conversation before. She looks great. Dies her hair again. She makes a great blonde. Focus....

"Sukunaku tomo isshu kan taizai shimasu."

Well a weeks good and maybe longer. If everything works out I hope it's longer. If not....kill me now and spare me the suffering.

"Ano.....Koushiro? About the e-mail you sent me......"

And here it comes. I don't think I'm ready for this.....Kill me...kill me now....This is not going to be/

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
Did she just.....kiss me?

"What took you so long to send it?"

Did she just kiss me again?

Okay. This might work. This might be all right. So.....maybe love isn't quite so bad. Once it gets started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There did it. Wrote a het fic with lots of sappy crap and no yaoi or yuri. Was it any good? Please tell me cuz I now feel as if I've done something bad. Hope people like it. Hope your happy Katie Kat!!!!  
R&R please even if it's just out of pity. 


End file.
